Telecommunication network were originally configured to provide voice communications services from one mobile user to another. The development of smart devices such as smart phones, mobile computing using tablets and laptop computers and the increased reliance of everyday devices on a stable Internet connection have drastically changed the nature of traffic on telecommunications networks from primarily voice-based communications to data transmission based communications. Currently, the various services and applications provided to users over data communications services come from data centers that are normally very closely located with the network core rather than with the radio transmission units on the network edge. For many applications that have significant latency considerations this can have an adverse effect on the quality of experience of a user. Additionally, the variations in the requirements of various application services which may be used over the network do not lend themselves well a network configuration that is implemented to support worst-case scenarios. This will cause the network to provide optimal support for conditions occurring only in a limited number of situations. The remainder of the time, the network will be essentially over configured for less network intensive functionalities.
Thus, there is a need for network that has the ability to overcome all of these issues. The ability to dynamically change network configuration based upon the particular application or service being used, the ability to move data center functionalities from the network core toward the network edge and the ability to improve backhaul network performance by configuring the backhaul network to better provide for data transmission rather than voice transmission. A network addressing these issues arising in the modern-day data intensive communication environment would be of great benefit to both network providers and network users.